


Desert Nights Are Cold

by Andian



Category: Tremors (1990)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spent a night on that rock and at least it was warm during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Nights Are Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



He could feel her shaking. No wonder, it was cold as shit in the desert at night. He and Earl got used to it over the years they had spent in badly isolated trailers or cheap hotels rooms or those night when the next city was just that one mile too far away and not with all the coffee in the damn world you could make it there. But he supposed she wasn't used to the cold. College kid, probably sleeping outside of her dormitory for the first time. And then something like this weird snake shit had to happen. He felt something inside his chest tense. Had to be hard on her. Hell, it was hard enough on Earl and him. He turned on his back and stared into the starry sky above him, trying to be at least a bit comfortable on the small and hard rock.

Next to him he could still feel her shaking. His hands started toying with edge of his jacket which has become worn-out and thin over the years but well... he supposed it was still warmer than nothing.

Careful to not scare her he robbed closer to her.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying not to alarm Earl who had offered to take the first watch. She turned her face towards him and he was suddenly struck by the contrast of her pale face in the moonlight.

“Yeah?” she said, equally softly. For a moment he just stared at her, having forgotten what he wanted to say. He remembered when he saw another shudder run through her body, her breath a visible white cloud every time she exhaled. “You cold?” he asked. She nodded. “Yeah. You know, when I was younger I used to camp outside in the dessert with my dad. Though we had blankets and hot chocolate back then,” she smiled at him. He smiled back. “Something warm would be nice about now,” she said. 

Abruptly he sat up, wrestling his jacket off. “Here,” he said, handing it over to her. “That should help. At least a bit.” She opened her mouth as if to protest but then she just closed it. “Thank you,” she whispered. And smiled again. He suddenly felt less cold. “You're welcome,” he mumbled, looking over to Earl's silent figure to avoid looking at her. “We should... probably get some sleep.” She nodded and closed her eyes. It took him a bit longer to fall asleep too.

In the morning when he woke up, a lot closer to hear than he remembered being last night he couldn't help noticing that it hadn't been just the moonlight that had made her look pretty.


End file.
